dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Eye Bone
|spawnCode = "chester_eyebone" }} The Eye Bone is an item that spawns Chester in Don't Starve. It is a naturally spawned item that is possible to find anywhere on the map, typically lying on the ground near a cobblestone road. In order to obtain the Eye Bone early on one must find a cobblestone road; and follow it to a Grasslands biome surrounded by Beehives and Ponds. Note: there are cases where it is not found in the Grasslands biome. In this case it will spawn randomly near the player in a Marsh biome. Once spawned, Chester will continue to follow the player as long as the Eye Bone is in their inventory. The Eye Bone can be dropped on the ground or placed inside Chester to make him stop following the player. At night or in the Ruins, Chester will sleep until enough distance separates him and the Eye Bone. If Chester is killed, he will drop all stored items, and the Eye Bone will no longer open its eye (it remains closed). The eyelid will reopen after Chester respawns in one day. Splumonkeys will not steal the Eye Bone and Eyeplants will not eat it. Krampus can only steal the Eye Bone if it is in a Backpack. The Eye Bone cannot be teleported with the player via Wooden Thing (it will turn to Ashes upon arrival to the next world). Downloadable Content In the Shipwrecked DLC, when jumping from a base game world or Reign of Giants world to a Shipwrecked world using the Seaworthy, the Eye Bone will be dropped before leaving but clicking on it will pick it up. Chester cannot be brought to a Shipwrecked world without the use of console commands or picking up the Eye Bone after it drops. Trivia * Chester and the Eye Bone were added in the Spoiled Rotten update. * An Eye Bone spawned via Console will only spawn Chester one time. * It is possible to get multiple functioning Chesters with the console, first by spawning a Chester without the Eye Bone (he will run away instead of follow if the player gets close), then using the console to get another Eye Bone. This will cause the skittish Chester to connect to that particular Eye Bone and begin following it as normal. Gallery Eye Bones.png|Four Eye Bones and one closed Eye Bone, signifying that it is the bone that controls Chester, and that Chester is dead. Chester dead next to closed Eye Bone.png|A dead Chester next to a closed Eye Bone. Eye Bone spawn.jpg|An Eye Bone found where the player appears in the world. Snow Eyebone.png|Snow Chester version. Shadow Eyebone.png|Shadow Chester version. Toy Chester.png|A toy Chester with his Eye Bone. Plush Chester Blueprints.png|Blueprints for the design of the Chester plush and Eye Bone from the Kickstarter campaign. Chester Plushie.png|The Chester plush and Eye Bone from the Kickstarter campaign. Chester Plush.jpg|The Chester plush and Eye Bone from Klei's online store. Calico Chester Plush.jpg|A Calico patterned Chester plush with Eye Bone. Blue Chester Plush.jpg|A special edition "Blue Cotton Candy" color Chester plush with Eye Bone. Pink Chester Plush.jpg|A special edition "Cotton Candy" color Chester plush with Eye Bone. Pink Chester Plush Tag.jpg|Tag art for the Cotton Candy Chester and Eye Bone. DST A New Reign Release Poster.jpg|Eye Bone as seen in the Release Poster for A New Reign. Spoiled Rotten.jpg|Eye Bone as seen in the poster for the Spoiled Rotten update. ru:Костеглаз Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Non-Renewable Category:Unstealable Object Category:Non-Flammable Category:Indestructible Object